


朋友关系0

by Iris0920



Category: k花 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0920/pseuds/Iris0920
Summary: 一个没有感情的代发
Kudos: 17





	朋友关系0

房间的灯全都开着，与平常没什么两样。但被按着肩膀躺在床上、以这样的视角看待这个房间的话，即使是来过很多次的花少北都会感觉这个房间陌生的骇人。KB挡住了光线，在床上留下一大片灰色的影。这样的光线下，他看不清他的表情。

要是花少北不明白此刻两人的姿势到底意味着什么，枉他当了这么多年的男人。

他想过也一直觉得在属于KB的这个房间也许会有那么一天，KB和一个他认识的或者不认识的人会用着暧昧的姿势躺在这张床上，也许先前还会说些什么甜言蜜语去营造气氛。随后的一切或许会按照KB一贯的风格稳健而温和的去进行。

但他从没想过这个人会是他。也不觉得KB会对他有这方面的想法。两人的行动模式毫无征兆，似乎上一秒还在为一个什么游戏争论，下一秒直接无缝衔接到了如今的场面。过程的记忆花少北回想不起来，像忘记了一段梦般的忘记了一段不真实的经历。明明什么有关情爱的话题都不曾说过，说到底，朋友之间就没有什么调情的必要。

“玩够了没，起来吧？”

他开口询问，甚至抬手在人肩膀上拍了拍。虽然这样的场面并无前车之鉴，但按照他对KB的熟悉程度，只要他给了这样的退路，KB一定会顺着他的台阶走下，并且声明这样只是在玩闹、甚至调笑几句说北子哥你怎么这么严肃。

只是KB没按照他料想的那样起来。花少北在他眼底看得见自己和一些动摇，但KB没有起身。他很努力的用尽气力想要把人推开，对方反倒因为他这一动作直接抓着他两手手腕按在他头顶上方。这样的姿势让两人的身体更加贴近，呼吸出的热气在空隙中纠缠，气氛开始讽刺的变得暧昧起来。

现在收手说是个玩笑真的还来得及。花少北满心都在想，他没见过、至少是没见过对他这样强硬的KB，这种对友人未知部分的不了解，因对方显然认真的态度，逐渐一点一滴开始化作纯粹的恐惧。他讨厌这种超出掌控范围的不知情。他不喜欢这样近乎失控的局面。

他反感像这样表现出陌生模样的KB。

但他不知道的是，这样摆出害怕表情的自己在KB眼里同样是陌生的。男人天生对未知的事物存在探索欲，何况是由自己双手创造出的局面。

花少北是因为KB才变成这样。这个认知让他更加兴奋。

真让KB去说的话，一切的开始也许称得上一句早有预谋。他幻想过无数次将花少北压倒再做些什么，每一次每一次都被提醒着他们是朋友的理智给控制住，这次不过是一次感性的失控。他向来不是一个过度理智的人，也无数次担忧过自己要是真的哪天付诸于实践会如何。如今自己的开关被打开、真正将幻想变为了现实，他猜测过自己会为此感到无所适从、会半途而废，亦或者假装这是个没有分寸的玩笑，没有一刻猜到过自己会是如此兴奋的。

何况他知道花少北只将两人之间当作是纯粹的友谊来看待，何况他自始至终都明白自己是个无药可救的思想犯。

他也猜到花少北此刻会等他说些什么结束这场荒谬的意外，因此他只是维持这样的姿势，既不继续进行，也不将人放开。花少北被强迫与他对视着，至少在这一刻，他不会，也不可能移开视线。

“你他妈过分了知道吗！”

长久的沉默换来花少北明显带有恐吓意味的骂句，的确换做任何人都不可能继续粉饰太平。若是花少北说出这话的时候声音没有那丝极易被忽略的颤抖，也许KB会就此放手。

罪恶感压迫在KB的全身，似乎此刻一呼一吸间都带着令人窒息的眩晕感。他不再与那份感觉抗争，顺着压迫就直接俯身亲了下去。

一连串的骂句直接被堵回了腹腔，饶是花少北再怎么想要反抗，发出的也不过是含糊的几句呜呜声，像被侵犯到了领地的幼兽。一时间他脑袋空白一片，眼下这种场合已经彻彻底底的超出了可以算作玩笑的范畴。被压制住的手部没法发力，花少北弓起腿想要把人顶开，但即使是这样的动作，都被KB轻易的化解。他的腿被很轻易的分开在两边，再向中间试图合拢的话，反倒像是他主动夹住了KB的腰一样。

KB还想要把这个吻加深，但紧接着嘴唇上的刺痛感将他扯回了现实，一片腥味在唇间弥漫开。他意识到花少北是咬他了。他没放开，就着刺痛继续着自己的行动，仿佛只是受到了一次聊胜于无的助兴性质的攻击而已。

眼看再继续下去花少北会有要窒息的危险，KB才勉强放过他。他感到自己的嘴唇有些肿痛发烫，刚刚流出的那些血丝却是留在了花少北的唇齿之上。他用手指抚摸过顺便替人拭去那些来源于自己的血液，花少北还想要咬他，但没有如愿。身下人的嘴唇如他料想的那样，明显的在发红发烫，同时也柔然的可怕。

KB没再纠结在嘴唇上取得什么存在感，干脆的将攻势下移。没了因室内温暖脱掉的外套，留下的单薄衣物紧贴着身体，只需朝上拉提就能够看到其下盖住的肌肤。KB直接将那件衣服往上扯去，将花少北极其不愿意的表情露出在外，很好的以其为工具在手腕上打了个死结，解放了一直按着人的那只手。

花少北喘着粗气，僵硬的没看向KB的方向。KB没看着他的表情，也不清楚那双眼睛里到底诉说着怎样的情绪。

本身男性的上半身直接裸露在外是没有任何问题的，但KB看着两团粉红硬是觉得色情至极，便又忍不住的底下头对着一边开始舔吻，觉得不够，又学着婴幼儿那样开始吸吮。一手仅仅伸出一个手指按在另一端的上方，只接触着很小的部分，缓慢轻柔的划着圈。花少北张着嘴，脑内已经开始难以理解自己在被做些什么。他印象里，只有对女人才会用这样的手法，他不是女人。

但这样的手法却又让他微妙的起了反应，从开始的僵硬抗拒，到胸口酥麻一片，他同样难以理解自己为什么会发生这样的变化。

大概是察觉到他的变化，KB不再停留于此，干脆再度向下，一路亲吻着。到达腰带部位时他愣了片刻，将腰带娴熟解开后连同裤子一起扯下，隔着内裤在花少北的性器上端就这么亲吻了一下。又隔着这层布料，浅浅的将前端含住，模仿口交的动作深一下浅一下，碍于内裤的束缚始终没法到底。花少北鼓胀得实在难受，抬了抬手，给KB看刚刚被他一手绑上的衣料。

“放开。”

“KB，放开我。”

他的声音难得带着些急切，KB对此很满意，自然也明白他所说的是什么，想做的又是什么。就这么轻易的放过花少北是他向来的特色，不过他打算自己帮助花少北去解决。

KB不再隔着折腾，把内裤也扯了下来，上端还躺着水的东西就这么暴露在了两人面前。花少北一时感到面上发热，依旧执意要自己弄。奈何KB不肯给他这个机会，两手握着就上下撸动了起来。

花少北倒吸一口凉气，多重刺激之下没多久就缴了械。黏糊糊的液体落了KB满手。他觉得该结束了。

这个念头刚过，他刚放松了些许，KB整个身体向前靠了些，坚硬的东西隔着裤子直直抵上那处，又让花少北浑身僵硬得没法说话。

“……就这样吧？该起来了。”

他不知道言语对KB究竟起到了多么微小的作用，这话又像是KB完全没有听到一样，他依旧自顾自的展开着自己的行动。自花少北身体出来的液体随着他的手指，又回到了花少北的体内，到了一个它本永远都不该来的地方。KB在狭窄的涵道内活动着手指，将手上带有的液体在内涂抹开。确保前置条件已经准备充分后，又用手指做着抽插的动作，将那些液体进一步涂抹均匀。

花少北完全说不出话了。

恍惚间KB好像从他的那里撤了出去，又看见KB解开了自己的腰带，掏出了他的性器对准了自己，然后又是熟悉的被抵上的感觉。只是这一回的色情意味更加直接而强烈。至于在最后一刻时究竟有没有笑，他已经完全看不清楚了。

身体乍然被挤开的痛楚让花少北没法再装作事不关己，尽管他紧咬着牙，被迫发出的声音也强行钻出了身体。往前的那些行为他尚且能够勉强忍受过去，但他这一下真的太痛了，他脑子里都仿佛在放着烟花，炸得他脑子一片空白，又一下一下的发疼。他突然一下觉得委屈得要死，这一切本来就不该发展至此，究竟是他哪年哪月做了什么错误行为，才导致现在的这个情况。他本来完全不需要经历这一切的。

他能清楚的感受到自己的身体也随之夹紧了，他都能感受到进入自己体内那玩意的轮廓和跳动的青筋。KB这一下显然也被弄得不轻，“嘶”的一下就底下头，直接毫无意识的朝他侧颈处咬上了不轻不重的一口。但他都已经这么痛了，他只觉得咬的那一下带给他的只有麻木，甚至是已经能够忽略的痛感。

何况他向来怕疼的要死。KB明明知道他特别怕疼的。

KB松开牙之后才将意识找回，没出血，留下了两排深深的牙印，显然是没个十天半个月没法消掉的那种类型。他抬起头才发现，花少北睁着眼睛什么也没说，看着天花板静静的流着眼泪。泪水从眼角滑下直接滴落在床单上，此时此刻在床单上已经有了小片水的痕迹。

他没什么立场去喊花少北放松点或是什么之类，但既然已经如此，自然不可能就这样停下。待自己的身体终于勉强习惯那份紧致，他才缓缓的小幅度开始动起来。肉壁只随着他的顶弄而临时被撑开变形，待他抽走又恢复原来的形状。先前做过的准备只能说是聊胜于无，真正起到作用的反而是花少北自身身体逐渐的适应，甚至操干着自己就出了水。

花少北再怎么不愿放松，身体如此，整个人仿佛是专门被KB给操开了一样。顶得他实在受不了，他才会小声“呜呜”几下，的的确确是一个被欺负了的模样，或许说欺负二字还不足以形容。他本就极少在人前表露出这样的一面，现在的一切他都不喜欢。

KB应该是真的舒服了，听他的声音感受他的冲撞以及掐着他大腿的力度，都能感受到他现在应该是真的开心了。花少北不想去感受，也不想承认这份开心到底是建立于什么之上。他没法说宁愿KB一年都不开心，至少他希望的是KB别为这个事情，特指和他的这个事情开心。

但KB毕竟也是第一回，坚持一个足够可观的时间后抽出射在了床单上。顶端还若有若无的挂着几道水丝，连接着刚刚退出的地方。花少北面无表情的看着他，唯有泛红的眼底与还未干透的泪痕能够证明他刚刚经历了一场性事。他下了决心，觉得还是应该开口。

“其实，我……”

脸上倏尔火辣辣的开始疼，眼镜也掉到了一边。KB低垂着眼睛，老老实实接下了这一巴掌，手上放松，将花少北的两腿放下。

得了空的花少北终于有了机会挣脱。他起身捞下自己的衣服飞速穿好，身体带来的痛苦与不适感拖拽着他的脚步，离开的比平时甚至更加缓慢。KB看着他的背影，没伸手去挽留，也没等到对方哪怕一次回瞄的视线。他的脑内一片空白，除去浮躁的心绪外，只有一个念头尖利刺入思想。

要做不成朋友了。

全都因为他自己。


End file.
